A metal ring
by Ms.IntrovertedDreamer
Summary: It's just a metal ring, and a no. But it doesn't bring Percy down, we all know that Percabeth it sticking it through. Just a one-shot, of the two times Percy proposed. Enjoy! This started out a one shot, then a two shot, and now I'll be posting one shots whenever I get one.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything BTW  
**

**Just another thing running through my head lately. **

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

The two boys, Jason Grace and Percy Jackson, have never been so bored.

They thought, they where bored before, but _oh, _no. They've never been so bored.

They never should of let the girls drag them shopping.

They just needed some supplies for school, they said. Well, Annabeth does while Piper wants to pack up on candy and such, before flying down to visit her dad.

But still. Just a few things.

And then, just _some_ nail polish. Piper and Annabeth usually do not, act this girly. Jason and Percy made sure they where far from that aisle.

On the way to check out-finally-Percy saw something that caught his eye.

It was one of those little machines; you give a quarter, and get a ball with a little prize. Usually, he'd be fishing around for a coin to get something, maybe some gum that ran out of flavor in a minuet.

But this one, was filled with metal rings. Something for a little girl to wear-once.

But hey. It's been on his mind, and he's bored enough to do something crazy.

So he goes and puts a coin in the machine while everyone else is waiting at the checkout line, choosing some candy.

He comes back just as they start walking towards the entrance.

Swinging his arm over Annabeth, he holds up the metal, ugly ring. It's not even blue, but green.

"What do you say, Wise girl? Marry me?" He asked as if it was a totally normal question.

He could of sworn he heard the other two's eyes widen.

Annabeth didn't look at him as she walked ahead, making him drop his arm.

"If that's your proposal, seaweed brain, I'm closer to kicking you in your soft spot, murdering you in the night and selling you to my mother to do whatever horrible things she wants to you." She said evenly.

He laughed.

Throwing his arm over her once more, he said, "Only thing that I believe could be true, is Athena torturing me."

"Duh." Was her reply.

The day went on normally. All awhile, Percy had the metal ring in his pocket. Today just wasn't the day. It'll come soon.

* * *

**I can totally see this happening, and then Annabeth like not even freaking out.  
**

**Though their proposal will be _amazing_. I know it. I'd write it, but I suck at those things. **

**I'm a pathetic excuse for a romantic.**

**Review! I love when you follow or favorite, but I'd rather hear the things I'm doing wrong! **


	2. Chapter 2

**This is for Ryan Girl, a guest who gave me the idea.**

**I'm not one for a total romantic Percabeth, but I do like them if their done right. So with Ryan Girl's help I'm going to give this a shot.**

* * *

Annabeth and I were walking along side the ocean, her hand intertwined with mine. Still laughing at the day's events

"Connor's face was priceless." My girlfriend of 7 years laughed.

I laughed to. A prank, always funny. A prank with the Stoll's, _hilarious._ A prank _on_ the Stolls?

_Priceless._

"I didn't think you where that good at Pranks, Ms. Chase." My breath caught a little at the end, but she didn't notice.

She opened her mouth in fake offense.

"What? I did plenty in my day." She insisted.

"Oh, really?"

"Yes! You where there!" She bumped me with her hip.

We didn't talk for a moment. The sun was setting and I knew that curfew was coming closer by every second.

We weren't talking, just enjoying being with each other. Or, at least that's what she thought we where doing. The truth was, I was to choked to say anything.

I said the first thing that came to mind, as we watched the sun.

"Remember when we left that morning, to search for Grover and the golden fleece?"

She thought for second. "We rode Rainbow and his friends, the fish-ponies, to the Princess Andromeda. Those Mortals really creeped me out." I nodded and grinned, remembering the Mortals under a spell.

But I wasn't thinking about that. I was thinking about how-even though Annabeth _hated_ Cyclops,and Tyson was with us-She came anyways, because I'd asked her.

Then, we where just friends. Not even best one's at that. But even then, she always pulled through for me. And I for her.

If she needs something, you can bet I'll be there in a second.

It's always been like that, and always will.

Finally, I brought up the nerve. It's been months really, that I've been thinking about this. Well, really years, but months that I've been getting ready.

"Annabeth can I ask you something?" I asked.

"You just did, but sure," she answered with a smirk.

I stopped walking and Annabeth turned to face me.

I got down on one knee and grabbed one of her hands in both of mine. "Annabeth, we have known each other since we were 12. We had to try not to strangle each other or at least you, not strangling me since then." She laughed.

"I saved you from Atlas and held up the sky for you. By Mount Saint Helens, when there was a possibility of me dying, you kissed me." I could see her blush even with the lack off light.

"You are what kept me from disintegrating when I bathed in the River Styx. You gave me the best 16th birthday present. You were my only memory when I was in Camp Jupiter. I fell into Tarturus for you. I never want us to be separated again." I dropped her hand and grabbed the metal ring from my pocket.

"Percy, what is that?" She sounded disgusted as she looked at the metal ring.

I gave her a nervous half smile.

"Er, I promise I'll get you a better ring. A real one, I swear. But listen. I asked you this a long time ago. I know we where to young, but I wasn't joking. I was sure we where for forever then, and I haven't stopped knowing. Annabeth, I love you more then anything. Will you marry me?"

* * *

**I think we all know the answer ;)  
**

**Thank you Ryan Girl for the help!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This started out as a one shot, then a two shot, and now will be where I post random one shots that come to mind.**

**This one is, Paint. Just four times they've painted a bedroom through out their marriage.**

* * *

"We'll have to move the bed out." Annabeth decided.

Percy, her boyfriend of seven years, and husband of a month walked in and put his hands on his wife's waist.

"Out? Can't we cover it with stuff?" Getting a queen sized bed out of their bedroom door, seems a little... Impossible.

"No, Seaweed brain. We'll move it out." Annabeth laughed.

She went and grabbed the side, and pulled up.

"Never mind." She said placing it down. "You'll move it."

He smirked.

"Oh, sure. Because I'm the big strong man and your to _weak_ to pick it up, being the women."

She rolled her eyes, but stood up straight and pursed her lips. Hands on hips.

"We're gonna have to cover it."

"Didn't I already say that?"

She sat on the bed then, smiling up at him excited.

Percy sat next to her.

"We just have to go to the store, buy green paint and it'll be a whole new-"

"Wait wait wait, _Green_ paint?"

"Yes. This green is to old, we painted it three years ago, when we first moved in together. We need a new color. Maybe more of a teal-"

"No, no no." Percy stood up and put his hands in his pockets, looking down at her.

"You choose last time. We're getting blue."

She stared at him.

"We're getting, green."

"Blue."

"Green."

"Blue."

"Green."

"Annabeth, _blue_. You choose last time!"

"So, I'm the girl. I get first pick." She said smugly.

He rolled his eyes.

"Sure, use _that_ card. It doesn't exist."

"What? Percy, I want green!"

"Well I want blue!"

* * *

"...Pink's a girl's color." Percy reminded Annabeth.

She glared at him.

"That's fine. We're _having _ a girl." She turned and looked at the wall again, imaging how it would look with what color.

"But it's to _girly._ She's not going to be girly."

"She may. And you have to love her no matter what. Besides, we're not getting _pink_."

Her husband heaved a great sigh.

"Oh thank gods. I was afraid you've gotten to much of a pregnancy brain."

She poked him on the nose.

"Please. That thing doesn't exist."

"So when you wanted to watch Sesame street..."

"I'm building up a tolerance for when our little girl watches it."

"Useless. She's not watching that."

"I'm thinking purple." She perked up.

"What about blue!" He said, like he had the best idea.

She looked at him.

"Or maybe green." She teased. "That's as neutral a color as blue."

"What? No it's not."

"Yeah, but still. Jr's gonna like it to, just like her mommy." Annabeth rubbed her big belly affectionately.

Percy laughed.

"Or," He leaned in to her belly, and spoke to it. "You'll be just like daddy and like blue."

Annabeth smiled. She pulled Percy up to her height.

"She'll like them both." She told him.

"Both mommy's and daddy's little girl."

"Yep. Then Mommy's and daddy's little boy, and-"

"Whoa," Percy put his hand on Annabeth's mouth. "Let's wait 'till we get _this_ one out before we think of popping anymore."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow at Percy. "We? _I'm _the one who's gonna sit for hours, in _pain_, while a big fat ol' baby comes out-" He interrupted her with a kiss.

"Shut up, so we can choose a color."

"Green, with maybe tulips on the bottom?" Annabeth perked up.

"Or, blue. With little Hipocampi swimming around!"

"You just want Tyson over. We're not having Fish ponies on our daughters wall."

"What about our, son's, wall." Percy tested.

"You pop that one out, and you can choose the color, dear."

* * *

"I'll miss the old blue," Percy said-the excitement of winning the argument over paint years before faded long ago-while tapping his beard, trying to decide what the new house's color will be.

His wife was standing staring at the other wall, with the window on it. There was a fabulous view of the outside yard, facing the back of the house in case of nosy neighbors.

"It should be a bright color. That's what the whole house will be, right? Yellow kitchen, green living room... Maybe purple."

"No. I've had enough purple."

"It was one room, Percy. Besides, _I_ was the one always going in."

"I did plenty to raise our children, Annabeth." He replied just as calmly. This game has been playing out over the years, both had smiles on their faces.

"Besides." She continued. "It wasn't purple for long." She came and kissed him on the cheek. Percy grinned; no, it wasn't. No boy wanted a purple room, with tulips on the bottom. Most girls wouldn't want blue, either, but once they got to their third, they where done with the painting.

"We're going to be un-experienced, my dear." Percy put his arm over Annabeth's shoulder and stared at the wall. He pointed,

"How about a white wall, with pictures. Rebecca would be adorable here." He told her. She smiled and walked closer to the wall as if going to look at the future picture of their little granddaughter.

"I like it. Lots of pictures. For when they don't visit, because of their stupid lives," Percy rolled his eyes, but secretly agreed. "We'll always have them up."

She turned towards him. Her grey eyes still as lively and smoky as they where when they met at twelve. The wrinkles around them, Percy decided awhile ago, only made her more beautiful. Even in her grumpiest moods you could tell she spent plenty time smiling.

"It's perfect, seaweed brain. We found our house."

"Yes, but I think I'll miss our old one a lot." He admitted. She shrugged.

"I will to. But we're close enough, and, this just feels right." To prove it, she came closer and kissed him. That's one thing that will never change, the way he feels when Annabeth kisses him, excited and jumpy, and numb and peaceful at the same time.

"So." He pulled away and looked down at her. "Time for paint?"

* * *

"...Not be blue!"

"I never said blue! I said anything but _green_. It's always green. There's enough green in this world-"

"We live in New York, Seaweed brain. She's not going to see that much green."

"So, when she does, it'll be more amazing then if she sees it everyday."

"I was just making a suggestion. It doesn't have to be green, it can be p-"

"Say purple and die." Percy promised her.

What provoked the two long time married couple to fight like they where, over a paint color, was no mystery. Over the years, they've some what gotten better with each other nerves. Still fighting once and then. But no longer going as far out as settling it with a sword.

But, painting the nursery brought back many young memories, and so they fought. Annabeth immediately went to green, and Percy sided with blue.

On the outside, they'd look insane. But, they both would tell you they felt younger then ever.

"I was going to say, 'pretty much anything else.' Not purple. But it would be better then blue, after living in a blue room, with you as a dad I think she'd rather not have to see the color every time she wakes up in the middle of the night to change a diaper." Annabeth crossed her arms over her thin belly, refurring to their youngest daughter..

"Hah!" Percy pointed at her. "She wouldn't be able to see in the dark anyways."

Annabeth decided to ignore this, and turned back to the wall.

"Pink." She said.

"No." He said.

"Why, Buttons loved pink. You only bought her stuff in pink." Annabeth used their nickname for their youngest daughter; Named for her love of buttons.

"Annabeth, that was forever ago. I don't treat her like a little girl anymore." Percy defended himself.

She crossed her arms and smirked.

"What's the color of the slippers you bought her, after she complained about the cold floors, a week ago."

"...Pink." He mumbled. He wasn't embarrassed that he treated his little girl like he always did. At least he doesn't let her wear fluffy dresses everywhere. Her older sister got out of that phase pretty quickly, living with mostly boys. And Annabeth wasn't much help in the girly area.

He missed having a little girl in the house, wanting to play tea party's all the time, up to ten years old.

"Whatever. Her daughter will be the same, so go ahead and paint it pink, just like ours, she'll like the same color as her parents." He pointed out. Annabeth nodded and grinned at this, about to agree about the favorite colors of their children, when they where interrupted.

"Actually, guys, none of us liked blue and green as much as you two. After getting sick all those times from to many blue cookies, since they just never got the right coloring-and ditto with the green ones-we kinda got over them." The daughter in question leaned on the doorway, crossing her arms-or as much as she could, with her eight month's sized belly.

They grinned. Percy came and kneeled in front of her belly, whispering, "She's lying. She loved blue." Annabeth quickly pushed him out of the way. "Green. They _loved_ blue and green, but mostly green."

Buttons laughed and pushed the two back up.

"Maybe you should wait till she get's here to be fighting over her. Now, what are you going to be painting your granddaughters nursery?"

* * *

**Hope it makes sense. It's just all the times they've had to paint a bedroom over the years, or four of the times.  
**

**First their bedroom, then their baby's bedroom, then their retirement house's bedroom, then their baby's baby's bedroom.**

**Stay tuned for more, but not for the next week or two, while I'm in Florida!**


End file.
